Beautiful
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: Sonic has been thinking about Amy, so he sings about it! More inside, I don't own "Beautiful" by Akon, Rated T for minor swearing, R&R people, No Flames :


Beautiful

**Hello and I'm back again with another Sonamy story, please I've said this a lot but please READ AND REVIEW, it's not much but reviewing will give me something to work on, oh yeah damn that writer's block, fucking hate it,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic and the other characters in this story all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, nor do I own or claim to own "Beautiful" by Akon**

Station Square, a bumbling metropolis filled with the ongoing troubles of everyday life. A certain hedgehog knows these troubles of everyday life, or at least he knows the troubles of love.

It was a bright and sunny Friday where Sonic was on his normal morning run. Nothing has been happening since Eggman finally gave up on plans of world domination; he simply became too old for it. Sonic being the generous and warmhearted hedgehog he is, helped Eggman in times of need, Eggman may have been a villain but that doesn't mean that he can't be good, he is Sonic's long-time rival.

Back to Sonic, his morning run was just the same as any day was, warm sun, kind people, and no worries. But for some reason, today was not the same; Sonic could not stop thinking about Amy, the one person that chased him all these years after the rescue from Metal Sonic.

'I can't help but stare into her eyes when I see her, is… this love? Okay let's see, her jade green eyes are a vivid color to my eyes, her pink hair is as soft as cotton and fine silk, when she embraces me I feel like I'm in heaven, and her gentle touch is like an angel hugging me. Am I really in love with her?' Sonic kept thinking about this, he felt that love is like a fire, once it sparks, you can't stop it very easily.

After about an hour or two of running, he then went to rest on his favorite old oak tree.

"SSSOOONNNNIIICCCC!!!!"

The familiar voice made Sonic's heart skip a beat, he had heard her, the one person who looked out for him and loved him the most, Amy Rose.

Amy ran up to the tree and saw Sonic smiling at her in response, she couldn't help but blush at this.

"Hiya Amy," he flashed his signature smirk

"Sonic, please can we go on a date, pleaaaasseee?" Amy asked and put on the cutest puppy face that Sonic had ever seen. His fur started to turn into a dark reddish purple

"O…Okay Amy I'll take you somewhere." said Sonic as he stammered a little

"You will? Oh Sonic, thank you!! You won't be disappointed you made this decision!!!" she said with excitement

"Okay so, I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure Sonikku, I'll be waiting." Amy said, calmly

"Well gotta run, see ya Ames." And Sonic flashed his trademark smirk again and dashed off, Amy left to her house fantasizing about her date with Sonic.

7:00 PM At Amy's House

'Oh my god I still can't believe that Sonic agreed to go on a date with me!!! Okay calm down Amy, you don't wanna scare him off and leave thinking that you are weird, this is my only shot at this so I gotta do this right!!!' she kept thinking about Sonic until he arrived with a knock on her door.

Knock knock

A knock at the door, Amy's heart jumped with joy as her excitement increased as she slowly walked to the door to meet her blue hero.

"Hey Ames, ya ready to go?" Sonic winked at her which made Amy blush making her fur a deeper shade of pink

"Of course I am Sonikku, so where are we going?"

"Well Amy, that's for me to know and you to find out," Sonic said while picking up Amy bridal style and running to the Good Dog Bar and Restaurant

"Oh my god, Sonic this bar is the fanciest in all of Station Square!!!" Amy squealed with excitement as the two hedgehogs stopped at the bar.

"Well, a first date deserves to be memorable right?" Sonic smiled

Amy nodded as they both walked in the bar and walked up to the podium where a green hawk stood there.

"Table for two please,"

"Yes, of course this way" the waiter then directed Sonic and Amy to a table with a velvet tablecloth and fine leather seats.

"Thank you very much jeeves," joked Sonic

"No sir, its Jet" the green hawk responded

"Wait a second, are you Jet the Hawk?" Sonic asked in surprise

"Yes, oh you're Sonic aren't you?" Jet answered surprised

"The one and only,"

"Damn I haven't seen you in ages!" Jet said as they both embraced in a brotherly hug

"Yeah, ever since the racing thing came up," said Sonic as he remembered how he and Jet used to fight over just about everything and they both are still rivals but they haven't seen each other in years.

"Well Sonic, my shift is over, I gotta go home I'll see ya around 'kay." Jet joked

"Ok Jet be seeing ya," Sonic said as he bid farewell to his 2nd long-time rival.

"Oh Sonic you finally talked to Jet after all these years," said Amy

"Yep, but let's just get back to this a'ight?" Sonic said as he called for a waiter

The waiter came and asked if they were ready to order.

"Okay, I'll have the chili dog special, jumbo sized," typical Sonic

"I'll have the salad with the alfredo dressing," said Amy as she was still watching her calorie intake and wondering how Sonic stays thin after he eats all those chili dogs every day,

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order," says the waiter as he leaves for the kitchen

"Sonic I'm really glad that you actually agreed on a date with me," said Amy with small tears of joy in her eyes

"Of course Amy, what with Eggman finally giving up on world domination, we finally have time for each other, which reminds me, I'm gonna be spending more time with you," Sonic said with a wink

"Oh Sonic that would be wonderful, but wait a sec, when Eggman was still evil, why didn't you want to go out with me?" asked Amy

"Well Amy, I'll tell you later, you know, as a surprise," Sonic said while blushing a little

"Okay Sonic I'll play along and wait," Amy was a little disappointed that Sonic wouldn't tell her but then again, Sonic would never lie to her.

After the conversation the food was served, Sonic dug in to his (jumbo sized) chili dogs like a starving animal, while Amy, on the other hand, ate slowly and calmly, she always admired Sonic's childish behavior, soon they finished their food and left the table, Sonic paid the bill and left the tip like a gentleman should, then Amy somehow felt like drinking some good old Russian Vodka,

"Hey Amy wanna get some Vodka?" asked Sonic with a hint of mischief in his voice,

"Hell yeah, thought you'd never ask." Amy replied as both hedgehogs went to the bartender and ordered some Vodka,

The two knew better than to get drunk at a bar, the place also had people performing dances and songs, this gave Sonic an idea,

"Hey Amy I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going Sonic?"

"I'm gonna go check out the stage, besides I have a song that I've been aching to sing to you for ages," he winked at Amy and left to go on the stage, Amy was excited and wondered what song Sonic would sing to her

"Next is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he will be singing Beautiful, by Akon" announced the voice on the intercom,

"I dedicate this song to Amy Rose, remember Amy, I love you…"

"_When I see you_, _i run out of words to say_. _I wouldn't leave you_, _'cause you're that type of girl to make _

_me stay. I see the guys tryin to holla, girl I don't wanna bother you, 'cause you're independent and you _

_got my attention. And I will be your baby father, girl I just wanna show you, that I love what you are doin _

_now. I see you in the club, you're gettin down girl I wanna get with you, yeah, I see you in the club, you _

_showin thugs love. I wanna get with you. You're so Beautiful, so damn Beautiful, Said you're so Beautiful, _

_So damn Beautiful, you're so Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, You're so Beautiful, Beautiful, _

_Beautiful, Beautiful, You're so Beautiful, Like the clouds, you drift me away. Far away, yeah. And like the _

_Sun you brighten my day; you brighten my day, yeah. I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry and I never _

_wanna tell a lie, lie ,lie Said I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry and I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie. I see _

_you in the club, you getting down girl I wanna get with you, yeah, I see you in the club, you showin thugs _

_love, I wanna get with you. You're so Beautiful, so damn Beautiful, Said you're so Beautiful, so damn _

_Beautiful, You're so Beautiful…"_

Everyone started to clap as Sonic finished the song, Amy was in tears because her blue hero who she loved and thought that he'd never love her, sung that song especially for her. After the clapping, Sonic went and sat next to Amy,

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh Sonic, you know I love that song!!!"

"Well, I do love you more than anything," Sonic' s fur turned dark purple as he blushed

"Sonic!!!!" Amy hugged him with her ever famous death hugs, and Sonic hugged back

The two hedgehogs walked back and sat in a meadow in front of Amy's house,

"So, Sonic, you really love me?" asked Amy with a big grin on her face

"I've always had loved you Amy,"

"But why now? Why not before, when Egghead was evil?"

"When Eggman was evil, I was afraid, that's why I ran away from you, I always tried to show you hints that I loved you, I gave you so many hints I lost count, when Eggman was evil I was afraid of confessing to you, I was afraid, afraid of losing you, afraid of Eggman using you as a trap to try to capture me, afraid of Eggman capturing you and killing you, all because of me. If you were to die because of me, I would not be able to live with myself." said Sonic as a small tears came out of his eyes, even the thought itself of losing Amy is almost unbearable,

"But that's all in the past, now we are in the present, Eggman gave up on world domination, there are no enemies, no worries, hell there's almost no criminal activity ever since Egghead gave up."

"Well I guess you're right, Amy I love you."

"Sonic you know this already but, I love you too."

The two hedgehogs' lips came together as they kissed, the kiss sent sparks of joy in both the hedgehogs, a warm feeling came over them as they kissed passionately, the feeling the two had was indescribable, but whatever that feeling was, they both enjoyed it, their first kiss, unlike any other, indescribable feelings of joy, sensations of prosperity enveloped the two loving hedgehogs. They parted lips for air and Amy laid her head on Sonic's chest.

"Hey Sonic,"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go inside." said Amy as she got up off of Sonic's chest and walked to her house with Sonic following behind her,

"Where are those keys?" Amy dug in her pocket as she looked for the keys to her house.

"Looking for these?" said Sonic as he pulled out the keys out of his pocket.

"Howd'you do that?" asked Amy

"It fell out of your pocket," said Sonic as he smiled

"Typical" Amy sweatdropped

They both walked in to Amy's small but comfortable little home.

Hours of watching romance movies, joking, flirting, cuddling, and kissing later;

"Hey Sonic can you do me a small favor please?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" asked Sonic

"Well Sonic I was going to say that, umm… if you don't mind… can you stay over here for tonight?" asked Amy as she hoped that he would stay

"Okay Amy I'll stay with you, only because I love you," said Sonic as he hugged Amy

"Awww thanks Sonic!!!" said Amy as she hugged back

"No problem Amy," said Sonic as he grinned

"Hey Sonic I'm gonna go get ready for bed, you comin?"

"Wait, you and me, in one bed?" asked Sonic

"Well if you don't want to you can sleep on the couch,"

"Nah, I'll sleep with you in your bed, if that's okay with you,"

"It's okay Sonic, see you up in a bit," Amy walked to her bed blushing like crazy as her blue boyfriend was going to sleep with her in her bed

After a little bit of Comedy Central Presents and Daily Show with Jon Stewart, Sonic went upstairs to sleep but when he came in, he saw Amy sleeping peacefully on the bed, Sonic went and got in the bed with Amy,

"Sonic, I love you," said Amy as she opened those jade green eyes that Sonic loved so much

"Amy, don't forget, I love you too, more than you think," said Sonic as his emerald green eyes locked with Amy's jade green eyes

"Good night Sonic,"

"Good night Amy,"

Then after bidding good night to each other, the two hedgehogs slept peacefully in the bed imagining the beginning of their new relationship.

**Awwwww, what a touching story, I WAS gonna turn the ending into a lemon but then I thought 'Nah' and I'd like to thank Storm the Albatross and the people who actually gave a damn about reviewing the story, until next time**

**SonamyFanDreamer 217 OUT!!!!!**


End file.
